si no fueramos familia chapter 1
by TMNT1 korne
Summary: Esto empezo en la tercera temporada de las tortugas ninja despues del episodio "el rinoceronte y el cerdo" donde Karai es capturada en su forma de serpiente por destructor y la meten en una de las seldas (esas que parecen puertas y tienen como una ventenita con barrotes) y de repente viene alguien.


Hollooooo mis queridos tortuaficionados mi nombre es TMNT#1KORNE y tengo 10 años, vivo en ARGENTINA CHACO RESISTENCIA y soy la admiradora número 1 de las tortugas ninja y me encantan y puedo escribir todas las igriegas que yo quiera. D.A.: no, no puedes. YO: si, si puedo y además este es mi fic no el tuyo asi que adiós. D.A.: bueno me voy y quería decirte que mañana tenemos la prueba de matemática. YO: bueno adiós. En que estaba a si, perdonen mi problemas de ortografía y de seguro a algunos de ustedes les aparezco como RUBEN MARTINEZ y eso es porque uso el correo de mi papá porque como saben tengo 10 años, espero que este fic les guste.

SI NO FUERAMOS FAMILIA

Chapter 1

Disfrútenlo

Esto empezó en la tercera temporada de las tortugas ninja en un episodio que no se cual donde Karai es capturada en su forma de serpiente por destructor y la meten en una de las celdas (esas que parecen puertas y tienen como una ventanita con barrotes) y de repente viene alguien.

¿?: ¿Karai estas ay?

Karai: Rayan-dijo con una voz de serpiente.

Rayan: hola estas bien.

Karai: ¿qué ases aquí?

Rayan: vine a verte.

Karai: ¿Por qué?

Rayan: porque somos familia.

Karai: nosotros no somos familia ni siquiera soy hija de destructor.

Rayan: no importa, tú siempre serás mi hermana mayor.

Karai: gracias pero dime la verdad porque viniste.

Rayan: para sacarte de aquí.

Karai: gracias ahora porque.

Rayan: es para que destructor castigue a garra de tigre.

Karai: Rayan eres bueno.

Rayan: lo sé, bueno ahora me voy y tú sales sí.

Karai: sí.

Rayan: bueno adiós-y este sale corriendo.

CON RAYAN.

Destructor: Rayan donde estabas.

Rayan: buscando a Ray padre.

Destructor: para qué.

Rayan: para decirle algo.

Destructor: y que es ese algo.

Rayan: es de hermanos tu no entenderías.

Destructor: de acuerdo.

Rayan: fius.

Destructor: solo una cosa.

Rayan: si padre.

Destructor: no vayas a los calabozos.

Rayan: porque.

Destructor: no entenderias

Rayan: de acuerdo

Destructor se va y viene…

Ray: hola hermano

Rayan: hola hermanito

Ray: ya te dije millones de beses yo no soy tu hermano menor

Rayan: si lo eres porque yo soy tu hermano mayor -lo dice afirmándolo o_o-

Ray: solo por diez segundos

Rayan: y eso que, oye ¿Dónde están Rachel y Jessie?

Ray: en la sala del trono con Karata, ¿Por qué?

Rayan: a por nada

Ray: Rayan estas tramando algo lo se

Rayan: Como?

Ray: eres mi hermano te conozco y se cuando vas a tramar algo

Rayan: aver señor te conozco tanto ¿puedes desirme que estoy tramando?

Ray: aun no lo se pero lo voy a averiguar tarde o temprano hermano, tarde o temprano

Ray se va y Rayan va a la sala del trono pero algo esta pasando en los calavosos de Destructor

EN LOS CALAVOSOS CON KARAI.

Karai: devo salir de aquí

Mientras Karai trata de salir escucha algo y se esconde

Cara de pez: dijeste que la abias serrado bien –lo dice mirando la selda de Karai que esta abierta-

Tiger Claw: si lo ise

Cara de pez: entences porque esta abierta?

Razar: Karai?

Tiger Claw: no genio Rayan, ese niño quiere que Destructor me castige y que se quede con el crédito atrapando a Karai y que nosotros quedemos en ultimo lugar

Cara de pez: si ese niño es una peste

Intermedio: de seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué le dicen niño a Rayan? Y la respuesta a eso es porque Rayan si es un niño, un niño de 13 años y si es el verdadero hijo de Destructor como Ray, Rachel y Jessie y juntos son los cuatrillisos del terror mas adelante les dire porque les dicen haci ahora en lo que quedamos

Razar: si deberíamos encontrar a Karai ante de que Destructor sepa que desaparesio

Destructor: quien desaparesio?

Tiger Claw/Razar: DESTRUCTOR

Cara de pez: emmm… nadie maestro Destructor

Destructor: díganme

Razar: Karai

Destructor: QUE? –lo dice furioso-


End file.
